Remy Doesn't Know
by MickieHardyGirl
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have been able to happen. Rogue thought, as she sat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. The plastic stick in her hand confirmed one of her biggest fears. It shouldn't have been possible.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have been able to happen. Rogue thought, as she sat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. The plastic stick in her hand confirmed one of her biggest fears. It shouldn't have been possible. They had used protection. Granted the condom itself was more to protect Remy from being effected by her powers than it was to prevent pregnancy. The risk of pregnancy wasn't one that she had dwelled on, maybe for a fleeting moment, but her powers would have kicked in if something had gone wrong. Wouldn't it?

Maybe it's a false positive. Those happen, right? She tries to calm herself and push away the nauseous feeling that's building up in her stomach. It had to be wrong. She couldn't be pregnant. It's impossible. Something's wrong with the test. It must be.

"Rogue, we're going to be- "Kitty freezes as she enters the room and spies the test Rogue didn't have time to hide. "Oh, my god." She gasps. "That's not yours, right? I mean, you can't... You can't be, like, pregnant."

Rogue doesn't answer, her emerald green eyes shift focus to the white tiled floor below her. She wasn't going to cry. She refused to cry.

"Is it Tabitha's or Amara's?" Kitty asks, as she shuts the door behind her. Rogue wasn't surprised at the valley girl's denial. Hell, who would believe that the untouchable girl could possibly get pregnant?

"No… It's mine." Rogue says, letting out a shaky breath. "Ah think it's wrong though. Stupid thing is probably broken."

"It's- It's positive?" Kitty asks, shock spreading across her face as Rogue answers her question with a nod.

"Kitty." Jumping up quickly she grabs the other girl by the forearms. "You can't tell anyone. Especially, Remy. Ah don't know for sure. It could be nothing."

"I won't, Rogue, I promise, but how did this happen? I thought you couldn't touch anyone because of your powers."

"Ah don't know how it happened. We were being careful. We used a condom, because of my powers. I didn't think I could even get pregnant. I didn't think it was even possible."

Kitty holds out her hand to the other girl. "First things, first. We have to get you another test just to make sure." Rogue nods, taking her friends hand and rising to her feet. "It's going to be okay, Rogue. We will figure out what to do. I'm here for you. Whatever you need just ask me."

"Thanks, Kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue follows Kitty through the small drugstore located a couple miles outside of Bayville. It shouldn't be this embarrassing to buy a pregnancy test. She thinks as Kitty leads her through the aisles. As far as anyone here knew she was happily married and trying to get pregnant. Then again, maybe it was different when you were trying to conceive. All she knew is that she didn't want anyone from school seeing her make the purchase. Especially, someone who could mention it to Remy.

"We should probably get you one that says it clearly with words." Kitty says, as they approach the shelf that stored the condoms and plan b pills. "The one that you had just had the lines." Kitty was doing all of this just to make her feel better, Rogue was aware of it. She couldn't help to feel grateful for the valley girl playing along like they both didn't know what the answer was most likely to be. "This one is supposed to be extremely accurate."

"Thanks." Rogue says, as she takes the test from the other girl. "Can Ah ask ya somthin?" She asks, her voice dropping to a whisper. When Kitty nods, Rogue continues. "Have you ever had to…" The southern girl trails off.

Kitty's cheeks sprout up in a pink tint. "Well…uh, like…..once." Her eyes dart around the store making sure no one was within ear shot. "I was late once, with Lance. It was just a couple days, but I like totally freaked. So, I made him go buy me one. I think he was more scared about it than I was."

Rogue nods, as she picks up a package of gummi bears that was located on the end of the aisle to hide the test until she could make it to the self-checkout. "What about you and Peter?"

"We haven't gotten there yet." Kitty says, as they checkout. "He's old-fashioned. He wants to, like, take it slow."

"Ah wish Ah would have." Rogue mutters, only half meaning it. She and Remy had, had fun together outside of sex, but she did enjoy it.

"I do too." Kitty admits, her face dropping slightly. "I thought me and Lance were going to be, like, forever. Apparently, he didn't feel the same way."

The ride back to Bayville was quiet. Rogue had decided to wait until later that night before taking the test. Remy was still gone on a private mission for the Professor and wasn't expected back until at least midnight, so she wouldn't have to worry about him wanting to spend time with her.

A million things were going through her mind the rest of the day at school. She still had three months before graduation. She didn't have an official job, she just had the allowance that the Professor gave her like he did the other kids who didn't have parents back home to help support them. Would he cut her off once he learned she was pregnant? Should she get an abortion? Would she kill the baby if she touched it? Would she have to have a C-section? Would her powers absorb the baby and cause a miscarriage? What would Remy want? He wasn't the type of guy who wanted kids, he had mentioned how careful he was when it came to sex. Did that mean he never wanted them? What would Logan think? What would the team think?

When she finally made it home she went straight to her and Kitty's shared room and locked the door. She just wanted to be alone.

"Have you taken it yet?" Kitty asks, as she phases through the wall a couple hours later.

"Not yet."

"You should, Rogue. Putting it off won't change the results."

Rogue groans, grabbing the test she stuffs it into her shower caddy before going to the bathroom.

She stalled looking at the answer on the test. Opting to set it down on the counter to shower and brush her teeth before finally coming back to it. It had been about half an hour at that point since she had taken it, plenty of time to tell her she was mistaken. That the other test was a fluke and she wasn't pregnant. That this was some kind of sick joke the universe was playing on her to show her she wasn't ready for a child and should have never been having sex in the first place.

Picking up the test, the emerald eyed girl looks down at the results. "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue was quiet at dinner that night. Amara and Rahne were leaned over Amara's phone giggling, probably having to do with some boy that the duo found attractive. Jaime had gotten a lecture from Scott about appropriate behavior at the dinner table and how football should be kept as an outdoor sport. Jean was talking to the Professor about her college classes. A normal night in the X-Mansion, except that Rogue had brought a guest that only Kitty knew about.

"Are you feeling okay?" Scott asks, studying Rogue's face from across the table. "You haven't said much all day."

 _Great. Now he notices me._ The southern girl thinks to herself as she pokes at her food. "Yeah, Ah'm fine. Just didn' get much sleep last night. It was too hot in my room."

Rogue wasn't sure if he bought the lie or not. "The Professor said that Logan and Gambit are supposed to be back this afternoon." Scott all but outright refused to call Remy by his real name. Rogue wasn't exactly sure why, but she didn't care enough to question it.

"Ah'm glad, Ah missed having them here. The training sessions aren't as fun when you're running them." Rogue jokes, but the nauseous feeling returns to her. _What if Logan can tell somethings different about me?_

"I find that offensive." Scott says. "The others seem to enjoy my training sessions."

"Only because they aren't as intense as Logan's."

"Rogue, may I speak to you after dinner?" The Professor asks, interrupting her conversation with Scott.

"Yes, Professor." She answers, wondering if he may have sensed something. Kitty, gives her a small half-smile of encouragement mothing that it'll be okay.

After dinner Rogue follows the Professor to his office where he instructs her to take a seat. "I wanted to talk to you about Laura." He says, as she sits down, she almost lets out a sigh of relief. "As you know she is new to the institute. I feel that due to her previous living conditions she is having trouble making friends. I wanted to ask that you look after her. I know how close you are with Logan and I feel that you may be the best suited for this task."

Logan had brought X-23 back about three months ago. The girl had gotten herself into some trouble somewhere and needed somewhere safe to say. From what Logan had told her the young girl had a rough childhood with little to no affection shown to her during all that time. She was raised up as a weapon, Rogue knew how that felt. Being used was never a good feeling.

"Ah don't mind at all." She says, her eyes flickering to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, Remy was supposed to be home in a couple hours.

"Thank you, Rogue." The Professor smiles. "Let me know if you need anything at all."

Kitty was sitting against the wall when Rogue excited the room. "What did he say?" She asks, jumping up to follow the other girl down the hallway. "Did he find out?" She asks, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Rogue shakes her head. "No, he just wanted to talk to me about Laura."

Kitty lets out a breath. "What are you planning to do about the you-know-what?"

Pulling Kitty into the laundry room, she shuts the door behind them. "Ah don't know… Ah'm not sure what to do. The way Ah see it, Ah have three options keep it, adoption, or Ah can get rid of it." She sighs. "Remy and Ah don't need a kid right now. He's doin so well since he joined the X-men. Ah'm still in school, he just got his GED. Ah can't spring a kid on him. It's not fair."

"You'll have to tell him eventually." Kitty says, playing with her hair. She had started wearing it down instead of her usual ponytail. Rogue liked it better that way.

"Ah know." She sighs, leaning against a washing machine. "It's just… Ah'm scared about he's gonna react." Biting her bottom lip, her emerald eyes lock on the ground. "He said he didn' want kids once."

"Oh, Rogue." The valley girl says, reaching out to place a small hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe he just, like, doesn't know he wants kids yet."

Rogue nods. "Maybe."

"Rogue… Rogue… Rogue, wake up." Kitty whispers, as she shakes the other girl. Rogue opens her eyes and looks over to Kitty, trying to focus through her sleepy haze. "Logan and Remy just got home." The phasing girl whispers. "You should go see them."

Forcing herself into a sitting position, Rogue looks over to the clock. _3:00 in the morning. Why was Kitty even up?_ Climbing out of bed she quickly pulls her messy hair back into a bun at the top of her head. As much as she pretended to hate the trends that were put on by the popular girls in her school the messy bun was one that she sort of liked, mostly because she didn't care enough to fix everything before she saw Remy.

Pulling on a robe, she rushes down the stairs and to the garage where the two men were pulling their bags out of the car.

"Whatcha doin up, Stripes?" Logan asks, without turning around. "I hope you weren't waiting around all night for us. You still have a Danger Room session in a couple hours."

"Ah wasn'." She says, looking over to Remy who looked more than happy to see her. "Ah heard the car pull up,"

The older man nods as he heads towards the door. "You two don't stay up too long." He says, patting her shoulder as he walks by. "And you keep your dirty hands to yourself, Cajun." The Wolverine says, shooting a glare at Remy.

 _Too fucking late for that warning._

"Of course, Mon Ami." Remy smiles, his voice rough from sleep. _He must have just woken up._ "Remy'll be on his bes' behavior."

Logan lets out a grunt before exiting the room. As soon as he gets out of sight, Remy wraps his arms tightly around Rogue's waist. "Remy missed ya, Chere."

"Ah missed ya too, Sugah." She says, patting his back. "You went and left me alone with all these people."

Remy lets out a deep chuckle, one that came from his chest and made her feel closer to him. "Remy's sorry, Chere. He'll make it up to ya."

"Ya better." She smiles. They stand there for a long moment, she can tell he is exhausted. The mission must have taken a lot out of him. "Remy… There is somethin Ah need to tell ya, Sugah."

 **Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who is keeping up with the story so far. I feel like I'm really doing something when I see that people have been reading. Please feel free to leave me comments, even if it is only one or two words. Also, please feel free to critique my writing and suggest ideas for the story. I'm up for questions and anything else. I tried to make this chapter a little longer, as I get further into the story I find things easier to write. Rogue is 18 in this story and Remy is about 19-20.**


	4. Chapter 4

Remy looks down at her with his nearly glowing red eyes. "Can it wait till mornin, Chere?" He asks, with a yawn. "Remy's awful tired. Jus wanna show and sleep."

"Remy… Ah'm…" _Pregnant. That's all you have to say. Just tell him._ Rogue looks up to her boyfriend whose is nearly falling asleep standing up. "Ah'm glad you're back."

Just like that the courage she had to tell him was gone. She would do it in the morning. Remy gives her hug and kisses her hair before going off to bed.

It wasn't fair. Here she was pregnant with the child of a man she had never been able to kiss properly. The feelings of doubt begin to surface in her again. What if she would never be able to hold her child properly? What if it accidently touched her skin and she killed it? Shaking her head, the Mississippi girl makes her way back to her room. She shouldn't think like that. She should wait until Remy knows about the pregnancy before she goes decides anything. Maybe he won't even want the child and she'll just have an abortion. Wasn't that the safer option anyway?

The next morning's Danger Room session was a lot tougher than usual. Rogue wasn't sure if it had to do with the week without Logan's normal intensity or if being pregnant had somehow begun to drain her own energy. Perhaps the thing growing inside her shared her abilities.

"Stripes." Logan says, as the team enters the hallway outside of the Danger Room. "I need to talk to ya." Rogue can feel the tension building up inside her stomach. Looking to her right, she sees Kitty starting to hang back to offer her support. "This doesn't concern you, Halfpint." He says, to the shorter girl.

After everyone had cleared out Logan began to speak. "Noticed your game was a little off today." He says, with a grunt. "We need to get you back up to par. Cyclops goes too easy on the team and I don't want you getting soft."

Rogue nods. "So ya want to do extra training?"

"Once a week. I'm going to start teaching you more martial arts. You have a talent for brawling. Seems like a shame to let it go to waste."

After a little more talking Logan finally dismisses her so she can get ready for school.

"What happened?" Kitty asks, as Rogue walks into their shared bedroom. "Does he know? Did you tell Remy last night? I, like, fell asleep before you came back. What did he say? What does he want you to do?"

"Logan doesn' know anything." Rogue says, as she pulls out a hairdryer, having already showered in the locker room. 'Ah haven' told Remy yet either. He was tired. Ah couldn' jus' spring a baby on him."

Kitty lets out a groan. "Rogue, you have to, like, tell him eventually." She says, as she carefully applies her makeup. "He's the dad. He should know."

"Don' you think Ah know that?" The southern girl asks, the frustration starting to build up in her. "Ah know Ah need to tell him. It's just hard to tell him when Ah don' know how he's gonna react."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

Rogue didn't get a chance to talk to Remy before she had to leave for school. She had been tasked at the beginning of the year to run carpool for the Professor. Usually it wasn't too bad, but yelling at high school kids to stay in their seats and stop using their powers on one another got old fairly quickly. She was ready for graduation, then she would be going to Bayville Community College with Scott and Jean, then again that was a double-edged sword. Even though Rogue no longer held romantic feelings for their team leader, she did find Scott and Jean's constant back and forth between being completely in love and hating each other's guts to be annoying.

"Hey, Laura. Can you hang back a minute?" Rogue asks, as she pulls into a space in the parking lot that was near the schools cameras. They had learned rather quickly after the initial news of them being mutants got out that it was best to be near cameras to avoid the car being vandalized by the more hateful mutant protesters. "Ah don' want to keep you too long." Rogue says, to the Wolverine clone once everyone was out of earshot. "Ah jus' wanted to let you know that Ah had a hard time fittin in when Ah first joined the X-men too. So, if ya, uh, ever wanna talk…" Rogue trails off, not sure exactly what she was supposed to be saying to the younger girl.

"Thanks." Laura says, scratching her arm in a way that reminded Rogue of Logan. "Want to train with me today?"

Rogue had to fight the shock from appearing on her face, it was unusual for Laura to want anyone else around her. "Yeah, Ah have a session with Logan after school today. Ah'm sure he wouldn' mind if you joined."

With a quick nod and a very Logan like grunt, the girl disappears into the school.

Despite what was going on in her uterus school had gone by without much of a problem. She had gotten Laura to eat lunch with them at lunch and the girl had actually made a small attempt at getting involved in the conversations. Rogue could tell it was hard for her, having very little affection for the first half of her life had made Laura a little off when it came to social interaction. Rogue had aced her math test and was selected for the female lead in her drama class. Things were looking up for her. Until French class.

"Class we have a new student with us today." The teacher, Madam Rodgers, an older woman who had the tendency to speech to her students like they were preschoolers said as she stood in the front of the classroom. "She's from Louisiana and has just transferred to Bayville. Why don't you come introduce yourself?"

A very blonde girl with perfect ringlet curls struts to the front of the class in her three inch black heels. Rouge's first impression of the girl was that she was pretty. She was wearing a dress that pushed the dress code to its seems. The blonde gave the class a glossed smile before speaking. "My name is Bella Donna Boudreaux." She says, in a thick Cajun accent. "I'm from New Orleans and I'm lookin forward to gettin to know all my classmates."

Rogue looks at the blonde girl in shock. _It can't be her. She can't be the same one._ The very faint memories that she still had from her time in Louisiana told her that she wasn't mistaken. The girl in her French class had to be the Bella Donna that was seen in the glimpses of the Reapers minds. The same one who's family had kidnapped Jean Luc.

"You're sure it's her?" Kitty asks, as she pulls books from her locker later that afternoon. Rogue had caught her up on the news. "Who, like, transfers school this late in the year anyway?"

Rogue shrugs. "Ah don' know. Remy said that whole family was crazy." _And murderers._ Rogue knew very little about the Assassin's, she knew that the two guilds did not get along and that while the Thieves Guild is headed by Remy's adoptive father the opposing guild was ran by the Boudreaux's. She also knew the leader had two children one being Julien and the other Bella Donna. "Ah jus' wonder what she's doin here."

Just as the words left Rogue's mouth, Bella Donna exits one of the classrooms. Making eye contact with Rogue, the blonde turns and approaches her and Kitty. "You're friends with Remy, right?" Bella Donna asks, as she approaches the X-girls, pointing a perfect French tipped finger at Rogue. "My daddy told me about you. Said y' had those white stripes in y' hair." Rogue frowns, as she closes her locker. "Also, said y' was one of those mutants like My Remy."

" _Your Remy?"_ Kitty says, voicing the same question that ran through Rogue's mind. "Remy and Rogue have been dating for a while now."

"Rogue?" The Cajun girl asks, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Oh. That must be you." Bella Donna looks Rogue over in a way that made her feel as if she was standing naked in the middle of the half-empty hallway. "My, how his taste has changed."

"There a point to this conversation?" Rogue asks, crossing her arms over her chest. At least she had bigger boobs than the other girl. It may be a petty difference, but it gave her a little confidence. "Ah got places to be."

The blonde scrunches her nose. "Jus' tell Remy I'm in town. I'm looking forward to seeing my old boyfriend again." With an overly cheerful smile she adds. "I'll see y'all around."

"Yeah, I hate her." Kitty says, glaring daggers into Bella Donna's back as she walks away. "I didn't know that Remy dated someone from the Assassins Guild."

"Neither did I." Rogue admits, rubbing the back of her neck. She had no idea that Remy had even had interest in the Assassin. _Weren't they supposed to be enimies?_ "She could be lyin bout it. They aren't exactly the best muraled people."

"Whatever happened between them really doesn't matter much now. I mean…. You and Remy are, like, together now."

"Yeah, let's just go home."

 **A/N: Again, I would like to thank everyone who has supported the story this far. I want y'all to know that I do very little review on these chapters as I post them. I'm extremely judgmental of my writing and I know if I was to go back and look at these chapters I would trash most of it. If you like the story or have any suggestions in the direction it should go feel free to comment or Private Message me. I try to update as often as possible, but with school and dating the times can be spread out widely. So now I'm rambling. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good, Rogue. Now do it again." Logan says, standing in front of Rogue with his arms crossed as he watchers her run through an advanced combination. "Laura, bring your elbow in when you throw that punch." The Wolverine clone nods and does it again making the correction. "Better. Rogue I said again."

Rogue had to admit that she liked the fighting. It helped that she was imagining the mannequin to be a certain blonde bimbo. She runs through the combination again, looking to Logan for approval once she had finished. A small smile graces her chapped lips when he nods in approval. Turning back to the dummy, Rogue delivers a punch to the side of its head. What Bella Donna had said earlier that evening kept replaying in her head. _Another punch._ He wasn't Bella Donna's Remy. She didn't own the man. _Kick._ Remy was with Rogue. _Punch to the chin._ She was just trying to get in Rogue's head.

"Rogue." Logan says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What do you say we call it quits for the day." The Wolverine says, giving the southern girl a look of concern.

"Ah…" She swallows, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah… That sounds good."

"You're angry." Laura says, as the duo enters the elevator. "And scared." She looks over to Rogue as the taller girl hits the button that will take them to the ground floor. "I can tell."

"Why do you say that?" Rogue asks, keeping her emerald eyes focused on the buttons next to the elevators door.

"I know what it's like." The other girl says, the flatness in her voice making Rogue slightly uncomfortable. "I felt that way for a long time. I still do sometimes?"

"Why is that?" Rogue asks.

Laura shrugs. "I grew up like a weapon. I didn't have a choice to do things." Laura's gaze becomes distant, like she was looking through a haze to a scene Rogue couldn't see. One that she would not want to see. "The first choice I made, got my mother killed. Angry and scared was the only way I could feel."

Rogue wanted to ask her more about her past, but she didn't want to be intrusive. It didn't matter much, when the door opened Laura clammed back up and returned to her default stoic expression.

"Hello, Chere. Hello, Ma Petite." Remy smiles, greeting both girls as the exit the elevator. "How was de trainin session? Wolverine didn' push y' to hard did he?"

"Nah." Rogue says, shaking her head. Laura lets out a grunt and continues to walk.

"T'ink I'm growin on her." Remy smiles, jerking his thumb in the direction of the Laura had gone. "Won' be long til Remy has her talkin' all de time."

"Ah don' see how she can resist ya." Rogue says, sarcastically. The thought of Bella Donna pops into Rogue's head, making her mood instantly change. "Remy…" She pauses, looking for the right way to ask the question. "What was your relationship with Bella Donna?"

The question catches Remy off guard, even with all his training as a master thief he could not hide that it had shocked him. "Bella doesn' matter, Cher. Jus' a face from Remy's past that he would rather forget."

"That's not gonna happen, Remy. She's going to Bayville High. We have French class together."

"Dat's not funny, Cher." Remy says, his dark red eyes narrowing in her direction.

"Ah'm serious." She says, crossing her arms over her chest. "She came up to me today callin you _her Remy._ Told me to tell ya she was here."

He searches her face, attempting to find the punchline in the joke. "She's really here?" He asks, after a moment, he sighs deeply when Rogue gives him a nod. "I can' believe it. Dat girl jus' won' give up." He rubs, his temples muttering under his breath as he heads towards his room. Rogue hesitates for a moment before following after him. "Chere, I need to tell you about what happened between me and Bella Donna."

"Did you love her?" Rogue asks, not being able to stop the question from slipping between her lips.

"I don' think so, Chere. Didn' have de same feelings for her like I do you." He sits on the edge of his bed and motions for Rogue to set beside him. "I was 14 when I met her. Didn' know we were from opposing guilds. Not something you bring up in most conversations. Well, we were dating for a while, but I left her 'cause she was always getting jealous. Couldn' even look at the waitress or watch a movie without her askin if I liked what I saw. Got to be too much, ya know? She made me feel like I was doin' everythin wrong. If I wasn' where she wanted me to be at a certain time I was cheating, if I took too long in de bathroom I was cheating. I couldn' do anything without getting accused of something. So, I broke up with her. She took it pretty well de first time. Didn' hear anything from her for a while.

"Every few years de guilds have a meeting. She tagged along with her daddy and her crazy brother. When I say crazy, Chere, I mean he looks at Bella like no brother should ever look at his sister. Anyway, she saw me and the next day she showed up again wantin to rekindle our _love._ I was stupid, thought maybe she had grown up a little over de years. She was fine at first. Then she started talkin 'bout marriage. Wouldn' have been so bad if she hadn' started invitin' her boarding school friends and makin invitations. Even bought herself a ring. Then I get a call from one of her friends warnin me that Bella had decided to get herself pregnant. I didn' want no babies. I can' take care of a kid. Plus, she didn' discuss it with me first. Didn' think I wanted the marriage, she was planning on makin it where I couldn' leave.

"I broke up with her after that. She got _mad._ Started accusing me of cheatin' on her. Told her friends that I hit her. She was stirring up trouble, then suddenly it stopped. Thought she got bored and moved on to someone else. I got about a year away from her. Then Jean Luc calls me and tells me that I'm gonna marry her. Starts sayin how it's good for the guild and a bunch of other bullshit. I know she was behind all of it. Then Julian shows up tryin to kill me, 'cause he heard I had slept with her. I couldn' deal with them anymore. I left, went back to work with Magneto for some time, then came to join you."

Rogue sits there quietly for a long moment trying to process everything he had told her. There was so much that should have been alarmin, but the thing that stood out to her was Remy saying he didn't want a baby. "She's crazy, Remy. The girl needs some help."

"Can say that again. It's best to avoid her, Chere. She's gonna try to get in your head. Gonna try to turn us against one another. That's all she knows how to do."

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who is reading and especially those who leave reviews. Rogue's troubles are certainly starting to pile up. Like always, tell me what you think in the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue laid in her bed staring up at the white ceiling. She had been unable to sleep all night and it was nearing two in the morning. The events of the day kept replaying through her mind. The snide little comments that Bella Donna had made combined with the fact that Remy had mentioned that he didn't want a baby was making it impossible for her to get any rest. Finally, she kicks off the covers and climbs out of bed. Walking downstairs and to the kitchen Rogue makes her way to the fridge to get a drink.

"We're out of juice." A voice says from behind her, making the southern girl jump. Turning around quickly she sees Laura sitting on one of the barstools with a bowl of cereal sitting in front of her. "I think Bobby drank it all, but I'm not sure."

"He is usually the one who does it. If the carton was left in the fridge it was him." Grabbing a Coke, Rogue joins Laura at the counter. "Why are you up?"

Laura shrugs. "I don't sleep much. When I do, I wake up a lot." She takes another bite of her Honey Nut Cheerios. "Amara snores."

Rogue gives her a small laugh. "I guess that would make it hard to get a decent night's sleep."

"Have you told Remy about the baby?" Laura asks suddenly, making Rogue choke on her drink.

"Wh- what?"

"I can tell." Laura says, looking at Rogue with dark brown eyes. "You don't fight the same anymore."

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asks, pulling her feet up to sit criss cross on the stool.

"You protect your stomach more when you fight. When I was working for Zebra Daddy-"Laura makes a digested face as she mentions his name. "that's what the girls who got pregnant would do when he hit them. It must be a mom thing."

"It must be."

"It's not my place to tell you what to do, but I think you should keep it." Laura says, after a few minutes of them sitting in silence.

"Ah was talkin to Remy today about his ex-girlfriend, the reason he broke up with her was because she was tryin to get pregnant and he didn' want any babies. I don' want to tell him that I'm pregnant and him be upset and blame me for doin it intentionally."

"I don't think he will do that. He loves you."

Rogue knew that, he had told her multiple times how happy he was with her, but there had always been a part of her that wondered if the Cajun would get bored with her. They had figured out a way to have sex, but it was awkward and they were still unable to kiss without her powers trying to kill him. "Ah'm still worried. What if he doesn't want anything to do with it?"

"He's going to find out some way." Laura says. "I think it would be better from you intentionally, than for him to find out some other way. You don't want him thinking you were hiding it from him." With that Laura bid Rogue goodnight and left the southern girl alone.

_Time Skip_

"I hate her." Kitty says, as she glares across the cafeteria to where Bella Donna was sitting with a group of jocks and cheerleaders. The blonde had fell into the popular crowd quickly, Rogue supposed it had to do with the southern charm that Rogue herself didn't possess. "She comes here pretending to be all sweet and kind when she's really a manipulative psycho."

"Who?" Kurt asks, looking around the cafeteria trying to locate who the valley girl was referring to.

"She's talkin bout Bella Donna." Rogue explains, poking at her food.

"Vhat's wrong with her?" Kurt asks, with a mouth full of food, making Kitty's nose scrunch.

"I don't like her."

"Zat doesn't answer ze question."

"She used to date Remy, now she comes here thinking she can, like, get him back." Kitty says, crossing her arms, as her eyes flick up to the ceiling.

"Vhen did she say that?"

"It was implied."

Kurt looks at Rogue, who shakes her head. She didn't feel like explaining everything. She just wanted to go home and take a nap. She still hadn't got much sleep since the night she had spoken with Laura, and that was about a week ago. She had tried to find the time to tell Remy about the baby, but things kept coming up. If it wasn't surprise Danger Room sessions, it was homework or training or missions. She had been too exhausted to actively attempt to get Remy alone so that she could speak to him about their future child. She was also still a little scared of what his reaction would be. Kitty had already brought up the subject many times, warning Rogue to tell him as soon as possible. She knew that the valley girl was right, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Rogue?" A feminine voice with a thick Cajun accent says from behind Rogue. The narrowing of Kitty's blue eyes. Groaning inwardly, she turns to face the blonde standing behind her. "I jus' heard we're gonna be partners for de project in French."

"You're kidding." Rogue says, a little more aggressively than she intended.

"Not at all, Chere." Bella Donna's glossed lips turn up in a smirk. "She jus loved de idea of havin two southern girls pairin up a presentation."

"Great." Rogue says, in a less than amused tone. She didn't want to work with this bitch, she rather avoid the Swamp Witch all together.

"It'll give us plenty of time to get to know each other." The girl smiles, twirling a golden lock around her finger.

"Great, but Ah have to go now." Rogue says, standing up Kitty following suite.

"Yeah, we, like, have stuff to do." Kitty says, as she walks past Bella Donna to stand next to Rogue. "Remy and Rogue have some important things to plan for and I'm going to help. You know, the kind of things that concern them and don't concern irrelevant people such as yourself."

Bella Donna opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by the dismissal bell. "See ya in class." Rogue mutters as she walks away.

_Time Skip - _

Unfortunately for Rogue French class brought her more time with Bella Donna. The project, regrettably, resulted in the two girls being alone together. They were sitting in the pack corner of the library when Bella Donna had decided to bring up Remy.

"I suppose Remy told you about his and my relationship." Bella Donna says, setting her overly glittered phone on the table.

Rogue shrugs. "Jus' that you two had a history."

Bella Donna smiles at the ground softly. "Remy and I used to be close. I was his first, so I guess dat I'll always be connected to him dat way. He used to be so sweet, tellin me how we had a big future together. He would ask me to run away with him once I finished school. Said that we could get married." She lets out a dry laugh. "I guess those were just things to get in my pants… Once he started gettin' sex he stopped bein so sweet. Didn' talk to me as much, would leave for days and not tell me where he was goin. Dat hurt a lot. Him actin like I was just some toy there for when he wanted to play."

"Eventually I jus stopped hearin from him all together. Thought we were done. He came back awhile later, I thought dat he had changed. I hoped dat he had changed. He was my sweet Remy again. He would hold me and tell me dat we would have a pretty family. Did he ever tell ya that he wanted a baby with me? Tried to talk me into it a couple times, think it was jus' cause he wanted to try sex without a condom. Daddy found out I was seein a boy in the Thieves' Guild. He wanted us to get married, to make us an honest couple before God. Remy agreed in front of both guild to marry me, then dat night he jus disappeared."

"I know you love him, but Remy loves me. He always comes back to me. He _wants_ to marry me. He just had to get the playboy out of his system."

"You're wrong, Bella Donna." Rogue says, once the girl finished talking. "Remy is mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue blinked the tears out of her eyes as she stared into the porcelain bowl. _Morning sickness, my ass._ Rinsing out her mouth she sits down on the counter. For the past two nights, she had been woken up feeling sick to her stomach. At first, she had thought she had caught some kind of stomach bug, but a little googling told her that it was morning sickness. She had also learned that morning sickness was not limited to the morning.

Reaching for her phone Rogue checks the time. _11:43. Still plenty of time to sleep_. She thinks as she hops of the counter, which proved to be a mistake. The nausea hits her again, sending the southern girl back to her place in front of the toilet. She must have fell asleep because the next thing she knows she is waking up to Remy walking into the room.

"Chere?" The Cajun asks he kneels down beside his girlfriend and places a hand on her back. "Y' alright? Do I need to get the Professor?"

Rogue shakes her head, not bothering to move from her place on the floor. "Ah'm fine Remy." She assures him, though it doesn't change the worried expression on his face. His ruby red eyes, look her over as his bare hand carefully pushes the hair out of her face. "There's something I need to tell you, Sugah."

"What is it, Chere?" He asks, sitting down beside her.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue sits up to face him. _It's now or never. It'll be okay. Remy loves you. He'll love the baby too._ "Remy…. Ah'm….. Ah'm pregnant."

He scoffs. "Yeah, Chere. Me too." He smiles at her. "Now what's really goin on?"

"Ah'm not kiddin." She says, her tone turning serious. "Remy, we are havin a baby."

He stands up, running a hand through his thick hair. "A baby? How is dat even possible, Chere?" Remy begins to rub his temples. "We were careful. Your powers should have kicked in."

"Ah don' know what happened." She says, emerald eyes looking up at her boyfriend. "Ah have gone over it in my head a million times Ah don' know what went wrong."

"Get rid of it." He says, suddenly. "We don' need a baby. Y' need t' get rid of it. Abortion or adoption I don' care, jus make sure it's gone."

Rogue feels the blood flush from her face. "Wh- what?" Tears spring to her eyes, as a lump forms in her throat. "You can' possibly mean that."

"Rogue." He says with a deep sigh. "Y' still in high school. We can' support a baby. We got no time for one. Y' really think dat the Professor would want y' around here pregnant? Gonna make a bad impression on the other girls."

"Ah- Ah didn' think about that." She says, wiping the tears from her pale face.

"Y' didn' think at all." He says, in a tone that made the southern girl feel like a scolded child. "How could y' get pregnant?"

"This was half your fault!" She yells, springing up to her feet. "You didn' have'ta put it in me! You knew the risk just like I did!"

"You're de girl, Chere. It's your job t' monitor your periods and shit. Now you need t' get it taken care of."

Rogue wakes up suddenly. Springing into a sitting position she looks up to see Jean standing in front of her. "Rogue, are you okay?" The red head asks, in a quiet voice. "Why are you asleep on the floor?"

Swallowing hard, Rogue moves to get back on her feet. "Ah- Ah'm fine." She says, still shook by her dream. Thank God it was only a dream. "Ah think Ah have a stomach bug. Must've feel asleep."

"Do you want me to go get Hank?" Jean asks, holding out a hand in Rogue's direction, but not getting close enough to actually touch her. "I'm sure he has something he can give you."

Rogue shakes her head slowly. "No, Ah'm fine. Ah think Ah'm over the worst of it."

"O-okay, well, let me know if you need anything." The girl says, as Rogue walks out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Rogue rubs her eyes and realizes that she had been crying in her sleep. No wonder Jean had looked so worried. Heading back to her room, she debates going to speak to Remy about the pregnancy. She almost goes to his room, but decides against it. Memories of her dream begin to resurface, making her nervous. What if he did react the way she did in her dream? What if he told her to get rid of the baby?

Getting into her bed, Rogue curls up and tries to fall asleep.

 **A/N: Okay, so I know that this is a rather short chapter. I planned on using this one to bring up Rogue's fears on Remy's reaction to her pregnancy. I felt that if I added more onto it, it would take away from the impact. Anyway, leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Feel free to Private Message me if you have a suggestion or just drop it in the comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue was trying to study, but it wasn't working out. Her thoughts were preoccupied by the thoughts of her pregnancy. She had spent a lot of time googling symptoms and other things. She should get an ultrasound soon. She needed one. She also needed to tell Remy, but her dream had only increased her fear of letting him know.

By this point, Rogue wasn't sure how to go about it. She wanted to come out and tell him face to face. She wanted to see his face, hear his reaction, witness every second of it. Then again, she wanted to tell him through text. It was easier that way. She felt safer telling him through the screen. If his reaction was heartbreaking like she feared at least it wouldn't be a direct blow. Then again, he might take it as a joke if she did it that way. It might anger him even more that she didn't have the guts to say it to his face.

"We need to get dis project over with." Bella Donna says, dropping her Jessica Simpson bag on the table. "I've got plans."

"You're not the only one." Rogue mutters, she didn't want to deal with the blonde. Her patience was already wearing thin. Picking up her pen she taps it against the laptop that Remy had bought her. She figured he had paid for it with his thieving money, but he had assured her that this pay check had him stealing something back.

"Gotta date with Remy, tonight?" Bella Donna asks, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Who knows he might be breakin up with y'."

Rogue grunts. "Let's jus' get this damn project done."

"Y' know I was de first girl dat Remy was with, right?" Bella Donna asks, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Doesn't seem to matter much." She replies, playing with the white stripe in her hair. "He still left ya." Rogue looks the girl over. "He left ya twice."

Rogue watches in amusement as Bella Donna's face turns red with anger. With a huff, the blonde flips open a library book and begins to angrily jot down notes for their presentation. Neither girl speaks for that rest of the study period. Rogue was not upset by the fact in the slightest. She honestly did not understand why the girl was so persistent in trying to manipulate Rogue into leaving Remy.

Remy stood outside Bayville high, leaning against a tree, he had decided that he would pick Rogue up from school. Kitty or Kurt could drive the rest of the X-Brats back to the mansion. Rogue seemed to be distant lately, Remy figured it had something to do with the fact Bella Donna had shown up at her school. He couldn't blame her Bella was not an easy person to deal with. The day he finally left New Orleans and left the crazy bitch behind was one of the best of his life. He loved being with Rogue. She could be as stubborn as hell, but at least she always had his best interest at heart.

"Waitin for me?" An irritating voice says, from Remy's right.

"Waitin for y' to carry y' pathetic ass back t' where y' came from." He replies, ruby red eyes turning to glare at Bella Donna. "Get away from me."

"Why are you talkin to me like that?" She pouts, taking another step closer to Remy, who takes another two steps back.

"Y' know very good and damn well why, Bell." He says, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I don' like y'. I hate y' goddamn guts." Remy wished he hadn't neglected to tell Rogue he was picking her up, this attempt at a surprise was getting close to backfiring. "Now get away from me and stay away from my girlfriend."

"You don' really like her, Remy." She says, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "You and I both know shes jus' a replacement for me. I'm da one that you really love."

"Y' fuckin' insane." Remy scoffs, shaking his head, making his hair fall into his eyes. He was in need of a haircut, maybe he would give Rogue what she wanted and let her come with him to get one. "I don' love you Bella Donna. Never did."

"Dat's bullshit!" The Cajun girl yells, causing a few of the other students to look in their direction as they exited the school. "You always treated me like shit and I was always nice to you. You were abusive to me Remy."

Sighing, Remy rubs his temples with a leather clad hand. _Not this shit again._ "I'm done wid y'. Your cryin' and your threats and lies. Y' say anythin' to get y' way." Turning around, Remy heads off in the direction of the school's front door. He needed to get away from her.

Once inside, Remy maneuvers through the familiar halls to Rogue's locker. His girlfriend was pulling books out of her locker as she spoke to Kitty. The shorter of the two girls was leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed, a scowl graced her face. "What's goin on?" He asks, as he approaches the girls.

Both girls turn their heads to look at him. Rogue smiles, reaching out to take his hand, but his prescience does little to change Kitty's anger. "Your ex-girlfriend is, like, a raging bitch." Kitty says, her hands slipping to rest on her narrow hips.

"Trust me, Chaton, Remy knows."

"She was tryin to get me to break up with you." Rogue says, quietly as she looks up at her boyfriend. "She keeps tellin' me things…"

"I figured." He replies, following Rogue as she heads outside. "She found me in front of de school. Tried gettin' back together with me. When I said no, she started sayin' I abused her. Girl will say anythin to get her way,"

"Well, I hate her." Kitty says, throwing her purple bag over her shoulder. "I wish she would just go back to Louisiana. She's not worth having around here."

"She'll find some other guy soon, den she'll leave for awhile." Remy says.

"Ah wish that she'd hurry up."


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue tries to hide her anxiety as she rides on the X-Jet back to the mansion with the rest of the team. Her date with Remy had been cut short when the Brotherhood had started up their usual trouble. The battle had been wrapped up quickly, but not before Rogue had taken a hard hit to her side thanks to the debris that Avalanche had sent flying.

"Is _everything_ okay?" Laura whispers, as she takes the seat to Rogues right. The concern on Laura's face almost sent Rogue into tears.

Rogue nods slowly. "Ah think so." Laura didn't look convinced. Rogue had to admit that she was touched by the concern Logans clone showed for her safety. The girl had nearly taken Lance's head off after Rogue got hit. If it wasn't for Logan stopping her, she probably would have.

Laura grabs Rogue by the wrist once they enter the mansion. "I need to talk to you about something." The dark-haired girl says, pulling Rogue in the direction of the bathroom. Rogue glances at Remy who is watching the duo with a raised eyebrow, she shrugs as she follows Laura.

Once they are in the bathroom, Laura locks the door behind them and turns to face Rogue. "Let me see the damage."

Attentively, Rogue raises up the bottom of her shirt, her eyes widening when she sees the dark bruise that radiates from her hipbone to her ribs. "Shit." She hisses, finally feeling the pain as the adrenaline from today's fight wears off. "Ah didn't realize it was that bad."

Laura lets out a low growl. "I should have cut his head off."

"It's okay, Ah'm sure it's nothin serious." Rogue says, looking at the damage in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

"What are you two- _holy shit_." Kitty gasps, as she phases through the wall. Rogue quickly drops her shirt. "I'm so sorry, Rogue. I'm sure he didn't mean to do that to you."

"Ah knew the risk when Ah went out there."

"You need to go talk to Hank." Laura says, putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder. The southern girl smiled slightly at the show of affection. "He needs to check on the baby."

The fear must have been written all over her face, because Kitty pipped up. "Rogue, he won't tell anyone if you don't want him to, but you need to make sure that everything is okay."

"Ah know." She says, running a hand through her auburn hair. "Ah suppose it's past time Ah had the baby checked on anyway."

Rogue sits on the edge of the hospital bed as she waits for Beast to come into the room. The room was cold and the thin cloth of the gown he had given her was doing little to keep her warm. Needless to say, Hank was surprised when Rogue had told him that she was pregnant. The initial shock was followed quickly by a series of questions. Most of which had to do with how long she had known that she was pregnant, why didn't she come in sooner, if anyone else knew about her condition, etc.

While he was not happy about keeping the information from the Professor, Hank had agreed to let Rogue tell people on her own time. Of course, this came with the condition that she told them within the next couple weeks.

"The tests are back." The blue man says, as he enters the room. "The baby is perfectly fine. There is no trauma that you should be concerned about. Overall, it looks healthy enough." Adjusting his glasses, he looks at Rogue. "You are fine to continue with your regular activates, but I caution you to look after yourself."

"When will Ah get to know what it is?" She asks, hugging herself.

"You still have a few months before we will be able to tell." He says, before giving her a grin. "Is there anything in particular that you would like for it to be?"

"Ah haven't really thought about it." She admits, twisting a lock of hair around her forefinger. "Ah think Ah'd like a girl, but Remy might want a boy…"

"Is there a particular reason that you have not told Remy about this?" Hank asks, shifting through what Rogue assumed was her medical file. "I am sure he would like to know."

Rogue shrugs, looking at the clean tile floor. "Ah don' know. Ah guess… Ah guess Ah'm scared on how he will react. He said he didn' want babies when he was datin Bella Donna, why would he want one with me?"

"Rogue, you have to consider the situation. Was Remy close to Bella Donna? Did they have a good relationship? How is your relationship different from the one they shared?"

Rogue nods. "Ah know."

"If you would like, I am sure your friends and even myself or the Professor would gladly be there to mediate when you inform Remy."

She smiles softly as she hops off the bed. "Thank you, but Ah think I should be the one to tell Remy."

Hank nods his large head. "Very well. I am here if you need anything else. I want you to come back in a couple days so we can check the progress and assure nothing was missed in the intial examination. I suggest that you bring Remy along the next time. If you feel anything out of the ordinary don't hesitate to come see me."

"Is everything okay?" Kitty asks, springing to her feet as Rogue walks into their room. "How's the baby?"

"Hank said that everythin is fine." The Mississipi girl says, taking a seat on the bed next to Laura. "Ah have to go back in a couple days to double check, but everything sounds good for now."

Kitty sighs, leaning back on the bed. "That's a relief."

"I am still going to kill, Lance." Laura says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's okay, Laura, really. Ah am fine." Rogue says, cutting in before a fight got started between Laura and Kitty. She wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"You need to tell, Gambit." Laura says, pulling her legs onto the bed with her.

"Ah know." Rogue snaps. "Jus give me time."

The outburst seems to have little effect on Laura, who just narrows her dark eyes. "You have had a lot of time."

"Shes right Rogue." Kitty agrees. "You have to tell him eventually. This affects his life too."

Rogue groans, flopping back on the bed wincing in pain as her elbow hits her side. She knew that she had to tell Remy. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the Cajun boy needed to know that his girlfriend had a bun in the oven. However, she was just to chicken to tell him. It was pathetic, she knew that, but she just couldn't bring herself to form those words. Especially with all the drama Bella Donna had caused before that.

"Y'all havin a sleepover without me?" A voice says from the doorway. "Shame, I woulda brought de ice cream had I been invited."

Kitty rolls her eyes dramatically. "You also would have, like, ate it all."

Remy shrugs one shoulder up before giving his trademark smirk. "It's de thought dat counts, no?"

"No." Laura says, nudging Rogue with her foot.

With a quick glance at the other girls Rogue sits up. "Remy, can Ah talk to you?"

"Course, Chere, anytime you want."

Laura and Kitty leave the room, shutting the door behind them. Rogue had a feeling that they didn't go too far and probably stayed within earshot. Knowing Laura's abilities, she could probably hear the conversation from down the hall.

"What's up?" Remy asks, sitting down beside her on the dark blue comforter. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Ah wouldn' say anything was wrong exactly…." Rogue says, trailing off. _You have to tell him. Don't back out. He needs to know._ "Ah don' know how you're gonna take it though."

"Jus' tell me, Chere. Can' be anything too bad."

"Well…" She takes a shaky breath. "Ah-"

 _Ring. Ring._

Rogue glances down at Remy's pocket where his phone is ringing. "Who's that?"

"Dunno." He shrugs, sliding the button over and pressing the device to his ear. Anger quickly spreads across his face. "How in de hell did you get dis number?" He questions, standing up off the bed.

Rogue watches him, slightly alarmed at his sudden change in temperament. There was only a handful of people that would make Remy react that was to a simple phone call, due to the situation it had to his favorite ex on the other side of the line.

"I'm talkin to y' like dis 'cause I don' want anythin' to do with y'." Remys hands start to shake slightly, something that only happened when he was extremely pissed. "We aren' friends, Bell." He growls, balling his hand into a fist. "'Cause you're a fuckin psycho, that's why!"

Standing up, Rogue slowly approaches Remy who tilts the phone so they can both hear what is being said by the Swamp Witch. The girl on the other side was talking through loud and dramatic sobs. Rogue was surprised that Remy could even comprehend what she was saying, then again, he was probably used to dealing with Bella Donna's dramatics.

"Don' do that shit." Remy says, shaking his head. "You're nothin but trouble. I'm happy." His hand slips down to hold Rogues. "I'm happy without you. Now fuck off and get outta my life."

Within seconds of hanging up on her, Remy's phone begins to ring again as she attempts to call him back. Spouting off various curses in English and French, Remy adds the number to the block list.

"Dat fuckin psycho doesn' know when she's not wanted."

"It seems that way." Rogue says, rubbing her temples. "She's persistent isn' she?"

"Unfortunately," He sighs, placing a kiss on Rogues hair. "I'm gonna have t' change my number."

"Ah thought that you blocked her, though."

"I did. It'n not gonna stop her for long. She'll get a new number and be right back at it tomorrow."

"She needs some serious help." Rogue says, looking at him in slight disbelief.

"You'd think her daddy woulda spent some money on getting her head fixed." Remy says, as he sits back down on the edge of the bed. "Now what were you gonna tell me?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

 **A/N: I am sorry about not updating sooner. I had lost inspiration and it took some time to get it back. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. It really means a lot. Bella Donna's character is based off a girl that I knew personally so I find it easy to write her as a psycho. Trust me, being in a situation like Rogue's is hard enough, I can only imagine how hard it would be with a baby.**

 **Again, thanks for all the reviews! Be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter and feel free to make a suggestion.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I _know,_ Daddy." Bella Donna says, into her glitter clad iPhone. "I'll be back home soon. De mission is jus takin longer than I expected." Leaning against the metal bannister on the porch of the hotel room that she was renting, Bella rolls her eyes as her father complains about her not being back yet. "I _don't_ need _your_ help. I know what I'm doin."

Bella hangs up the phone as her father continues to question her about what she was doing. He didn't know that she was in Bayville trying to find Remy. As far as he knew, she was on a mission in France. _Screw him_. She wasn't coming home until she had Remy back around her little finger. He was hers and that Mississippi Bitch would not take him away from her.

 _It won't be much longer._ She thinks as she plays with a vial about the size of her forefinger. Holding the bottle up into the light, she examines the greenish liquid inside. The man she had gotten it from had promised that it would work. Bella Donna lets out a small giggle. It wouldn't be much longer until Rogue was gone and Remy was back in New Orleans with her.

Looking down at the courtyard, she catches the eye of one of the hotels employees. He was a fit guy, who looked to be in his mid-twenties. Putting on her best smile, she motions for him to come up to her room.

Rogue had felt uneasy for the last two days. Bella Donna seemed to always be watching. Rogue had lost count of the amount of times she had looked up to find that the blonde girl was staring at her. She was planning something, that much was certain. Rogue just wished she knew what was going to happen.

Sighing, Rogue glances down at her stomach, she hadn't put on that much weight since her pregnancy started, but it was starting to show. Just that morning, Rogue had struggled to zip up her uniform for training, hell, it wouldn't be much longer until she would no longer be able to hide it from anyone. One thing that she was grateful for was the chilly weather that New York provided. It had already been a month since she had found out, summer was coming quick enough and she wouldn't be able to wear Remy's hoodies after the heat came. At least not without getting asked a million and one questions by the younger students.

"Hey." Kitty says, as she walks back into the room. "I got something for you." The Valley girls says, kneeling on the floor beside her purple clad bed. "I know it's, like, really early or whatever, but it was too cute." Kitty hands Rogue a plastic shopping bag and sits down on the bed beside her. With a glance at the other girl dips her hand in and pulls out a green onesie covered in ducklings. "Since we don't know what the babies is going to be yet I thought that would be the most appropriate color."

"Thank you, Kitty." Rogue says, hugging the other girl. She had never been very affectionate, but she was blaming it on the hormones. "I suppose it's time that I start buying things for it here and there."

"Buying things for what?" Scott asks, walking into the girl's room.

Rogue quickly shoves the onesie into her bag as Kitty jumps to her feet. "God Scott, like, don't you know how to knock?"

The brunet rubs the back of his head. "Sorry." He mumbles, then looks to Rogue. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something…" He glances at Kitty, who was still wearing an annoyed expression. " _Privately."_

With a huff, Kitty walks to the door and phases through it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rogue asks, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, she hoped he wouldn't ask her about what was in the bag or even worse, try to open it.

"Look…" Scott lets out a deep sigh. "Heck, I don't know how to say this…" Standing up, he walks across the room to lean his arm on the window. A position that made Rogue think of every cliché movie moment that she had ever seen. "I- It's just- I want to tell you-"

"Spit it out, Scott." Rogue says, her annoyance level rising.

"I think I have feelings for you." He says, after a long moment of silence.

Rogue sits there, stunned. "What?" This couldn't be happening, not _now_ of all times. _What in the hell is wrong with him?_

"I know this is sudden." He says, pacing across the room. "We are both in relationships and its not fair for me to do this to Jean, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer." Scott sighs again. "I don't know what to say. I think I have liked you for a long time, but I didn't really notice until after you and Gambit started dating. I still don't understand what you see in that punk. He is nothing more than a crook."

"Don't talk about him like that." She says, her anger suddenly spiking.

"Look, I just think that you could do a lot better."

"By better, you mean that I should be dating you?"

"Jean and I don't get along like we used to. We seem to argue over just about everything. I don't think we were ever supposed to be together for long, the puppy love seems to have worn off. I think that we should give _us_ a chance."

"Scott…" Rogue runs a hand through her hair. "Ah think that ship has sailed. Ah don' have feeling like that for ya anymore."

Scott nods, disappointedly. "I guess I understand. Just forget it." He says, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

 _What in the fuck just happened?_

 **Authors Note: Firstly, I want to apologize for my long absence. I had a lot of personal things happening with work and school. I am going to try to be back for a while and upload often.**

 **Rbear1231- I can assure you, Laura will be the reason that Remy finds out.**

 **Coco-Chic- I agree, Remy's reaction will be great. Logan is the one I would personally be terrified of.**

 **Tex-Peppa- It certainly looks like the kid will be going off to College before Rogue tells Remy about it. She wants to, but she is scared of how he will react. Being an outcast for all those years has made her fear rejection. I'm so happy you like the Laura and Rogue connection. I have always thought they would be like sisters, especially sense they have similar attitudes.**

 **Zoeyszone: Thank you for your support. Dream Remy is certainly an ass.**

 **Vivi LeBeau- First, Love the name. I am glad you enjoyed it that much. Your comment made me very happy. Laura and Rogue seem like a badass team to me. Who knows, maybe they will get an oneshot or two when I have some time. I am bad at reviews too! Thanks for the support**

 **Listeningame- The next person hasn't been decided yet, but I agree. Bella would be an horrible person to know that kind of information. She would use it to hurt Rogue.**

 **To anyone else who has commented and anyone else who plans to. Let me know if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. Private messages are preferred so it can be a surprise to everyone. You can also find me on Pinterest (Which I'm actively on.) Anna Lebeau. I should be the only one on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue was exhausted. This morning's training session had been particularly tough. Not only had Logan been the one teaching them, but Scott seemed to be in a bad mood. The southern girl did not want to be arrogant enough to believe it was because she had turned him down a few days ago, but she wondered if that was a part of it. Right now, all she wanted to do was go home and take a long nap. The rehearsals for the play she was in had been bumped up to four nights a week and Rogue usually had them followed by privates with Logan and Laura.

At least she could be thankful that the school was relatively clear afterward. It was always nice to get some peace and quiet. Something that was very hard to come by in the X- Mansion.

"Good afternoon, Rogue." An overly sweet voice says, as a perfectly manicured hand slams the door of Rogues locker shut. "Long time, no see."

"Ah saw you this morning." Rogue says, glaring at the blonde girl in front of her. "If ya want to say that, leave for about forty years." Turning around, Rogue heads for the exit at the front of the school. Laura was waiting for her; the girl had made sure to stay close to Rogue since she found out about her pregnancy.

Belladonna grips Rogue's arm and pulls her back. "I'm not done talkin' to y'." The blonde says, agrily. "I'm givin' y' one las' chance to stay away from my Remy."

Anger washes over Rogue, who turns and slams Belladonna roughly into the lockers. "Listen here you crazy Swamp Bitch." She says, pushing her arm across the other girls tanned throat. "Remy don' want nothin' to do with ya. If you try anything, Ah'll kick your fuckin' hick ass."

Slamming the girl into the locker one more time, Rogue lets her fall to the floor and starts to walk away, just as Laura enters the building.

"You made a big mistake, you ugly bitch." Belladonna says, pulling a green vile from her pocket. "I _will_ get Remy back." Shock spreads across Laura's face, but quicker than the clone is able to get there, Belladonna tosses the liquid onto Rogue.

"What in the hell?" Rogue utters, looking down at her shirt. _Snkit_ Suddenly, she finds herself being slammed to the ground. _Hard._ "Laura?" She asks, looking up at her friend who now has her claws extended and is slashing at Rogues throat. Kicking the smaller girl off of her, Rogue looks around quickly to notice that Belladonna had fled.

Laura jumps at Rogue again, trying to attack her jugular. "Laura, what are you doing?" The southern girl asks, blocking a swing that nearly took off her head. Laura's eyes seemed to be distant, like… _Oh, shit!_

Rolling away from another attack, Rogue runs for the doors that lead into the gym, the exit being blocked by a feral Laura. She had seen something similar happen to Logan in the memories that she had absorbed from him. Something was wrong, why would Laura come after her? What happened?

Slamming the doors behind her, Rogue turns the lock. _It won't hold her for long._ She thinks, trying to come up with a plan. Pulling out her phone, she calls Logan. She can hear the animalistic growl that Laura is giving from the other side of the door, each one followed by a loud _bang_ as she tries to break through to get her prey.

"Hello?" Logans, voice answers as another loud bang echoes through the empty gym. The wooden door was starting to splinter on Rogues side.

"Logan! Logan, come to the school now! I ne-" The doors swing open, as Laura busts through with a loud growl.

Dropping her phone to the gym floor, Rogue turns around and raises her fist. She didn't want to fight Laura, but at the moment it looked like it would be the only choice. She wasn't going to be able to outrun the girl.

Laura stalks towards Rogue, much like a tiger that was about to pounce. "Laura." Rogue says, in a steady voice. "Its me. You gotta wake up." The clones eyes were glazed, Laura wasn't present. "Laura."

Suddenly, Laura leaps forward, the sudden movement barely gives Rogue to dodge the attack. With a hiss, Rogue places a hand on her forearm and pulls it away, blood. Her claws had cut straight through Rogues leather jacket. "Fuck."

The scent of blood only seems to full the feral state that the younger mutant is in. As Laura jumps with attack after attack, Rogue is barely able to fend her off. The southern girl was tiring faster than whatever spell was over Laura seemed to be wearing off.

"Laura, please." She begs, and this time… it seems to have an effect. "Laura, its Rogue." She says, as the other girl blinks, her eyes becoming momentarily clear. _Ah'm getting through to her._

Cautiously, Rogue steps forward, holding out a hand. "Laura…"

Another step.

"It's okay."

One more step. "Hey."

In a split second, Rogue find herself on her back, with Laura's claws piercing through her stomach.

 **A/N: Initially, this was going to happen later in the story, but I got bored and felt like it needed to move along. So, tell me what you thought.**

 **CoCo-Chic: Yep, Scott is an ass. I will explain why he is in this mood soon. I think I may have hinted at it in an earlier chapter, but I can't remember at the moment.**

 **ZaraFirethorn: Like the username. It's coming together soon. Scott's an ass. He doesn't know yet, and I think he probably won't know for a while.**

 **Rbear- You got what you asked for.**

 **Listening game- I'm from Texas and there are A lot of Nicole's, Elizabeth's (I hate that name.) and Lynns. It gets repetitive.**


	12. Chapter 12

Remy looks at the clock and lets out a deep sigh. It was only 12:35, Rogue was still going to be at school for a few more hours and there was nothing to do around the X-Mansion. He had already worked on his motorcycle fixing things that were already fixed. _When did I become this pathetic?_ Remy wonders as he checks the time again. _I spend all of time waiting to be with her._

Grabbing a coke out of the fridge, Remy takes a seat at on one of the barstools at the counter. He could start dinner, Kitty would be thrilled that she didn't have to cook tonight along with all the other students at the institute… The girl tried, Remy would give her that, but she was a walking disaster when it came to the kitchen. 

Remy hears a car driving up the driveway and the opening of the garage door. That was the thing about this place when it was empty, you could seem to here every little creak if you didn't have something else to occupy your mind. Maybe that's why Storm was always playing music in her garden. A few moments later Scott enters through the door that connects the garage to the kitchen.

"You're still here in the middle of the day?" Scott asks, his tone coming out harsher than he probably meant it to.

"Remy does live here." The Cajun replies, opening his can with a loud pop. "Seems that Remy's allowed to be here."

"You could always go back to school or something."

"I'm taking online classes." Remy says, enjoying the shock that spreads across Scott's face. "Remy just doesn' wanna shove it in everyone's face."

"I'm surprised." Scott mutters, grabbing a loaf of bread and proceeding to make a sandwich. "I'm surprised that Rogue is dating you."

The comment doesn't settle well with Remy who remains composed except for a tightened grip on the coke can. "Why would y' say that Mon Ami?" The Cajun asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just…" Scott says, trailing off for a moment. "You don't seem to be her type."

"And I suppose that y' are?" Remy asks, rapping his fingers along the outside of the coke can.

"She hated you."

"Nah, she didn'" Remy smiles. "Ma Chere is a special girl. She's been hurt by a lot of people who want to treat her like a toy."

"I never treated her like she was a toy."

"Didn' say y' did."

Scott rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the room. "I just think that Rogue can find someone better. Someone who isn't a backwoods hick."

Remy's jaw stiffens with irritation. However, his suspicions were being confirmed. Scott had always had it out for the him, but Remy thought it had to do with his popularity among the younger X-Men (and that one-time Jean complimented him.) Now it made since, Scott didn't like having Rogue's affections directed at someone else. _What a prick._

"Remy may be a lot of things, but I can take care of Rouge." He says pointedly. "She doesn' wan' y' anymore, Scott. That bridge got burned the day I took her to New Orleans."

"You kidnapped her!"

"She coulda left at any moment. She came back t' help me."

Scott huffs. "That was only because she felt sorry for you."

"Whatever y' gotta tell yourself. Wonder how Jean feels 'bout all this." Remy says, nodding towards the large kitchen window where he could clearly see Jeans' car approaching."

The other man pales slightly. "It's not over, Gambit." He says, walking out into the garage to great Jean or more likely to stop her from coming too close to Remy.

Remy wasn't sure why Scott was choosing now to become such an ass about Rogue. They had been together for almost a year now. Shouldn't this have started a lot sooner? At least him being this persistent and open about the issue. Remy sighs, tossing the now empty can into the recycling bin. He needed to talk to Rogue about this. Maybe he had said something to her already.

"Fuck…. Fuck. Fuck." Laura says, as she holds her shaking hands over Rogues abdomen. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." There was too much blood. Way too much. Rogue was almost ghost white, but she was still breathing, and Laura could faintly make out the sound of her heart beating. "Fuck!"

Stripping off her jacket, Laura quickly folds it over the wound. "Rogue, I'm so sorry." The younger girl says, her voice hardly over a whisper. "I'll fix this." She says, tears streaming down her tanned face. Laura puts her hand against Rogue's face. "Somebody help!" Laura waited for what felt like an eternity before she began to feel the slight pull of Rogue's power.

"Please, don't leave me." She sobs, pushing down on the wound with her other hand. The light blue fabric was already stained red. "You're the only friend I have." The younger girl shifts to press more of her exposed skin against the unconscious Rogue. "Please, I need you."

"Laura?" A voice calls from behind her. Snapping her neck, Laura looks to the doors of the gym.

"Logan!" She yells. "We're here!" She looks down at Rouge through her blurred vision. Her powers were growing stronger. "It's going to be okay."

Logan rushes to Rogues side, kneeling, he cups a bare hand around her pale face. "It's going to be alright kid." He says, as he lifts the insentient girl off the ground. "We're going to get you to the hospital."

Rushing forward, Laura nearly falls as she places her hand against Rogues neck. "Kid, you're going to kill yourself." Logan says, pulling Rogue out of Laura's reach as he rushes out of the builing.

"I deserve it! I killed the baby!"

"Baby?" Logan asks, jerking the door to one of the X-Men's vehicles. "What baby?" He asks, once again jerking Rogue's body away from Laura's reach. "The keys are in the ignition. Get up there and drive."

Shaking, Laura fumbles with her seatbelt and starting the car. Her vision was blurred from the tears and she was extremely sick to her stomach. "Rogue's pregnant." She says, feeling nauseous as she speeds out of the parking lot, heading to the Bayville hospital.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Laura sees the blood drain out of Logan's face. She wasn't sure if it was due to the bomb she had just dropped or Rogue's powers taking effect on him. "What do you mean she's pregnant?" He asks, looking down at the dying girl in his arms. "She can't be pregnant."

"Well, she is, and she needs help." Laura says, swerving in and out of traffic.

"I'm going to kill that God Damn Cajun." The Wolverine, mutters underneath his breath. "Watch the rode, kid."

Pulling up to the Emergency Room entrance, Logan rushes Rogue into the building. Laura could hear his shouts as he gave orders to the staff. Jumping out of the car, Laura barely makes it to the grass before the contents of her stomach, make their way to the ground effectively ruining her combat boots.

 **A/n: I want to apologize for the long wait. I don't really have an excuse except that I'm lazy and every time I tried to write, I had someone looking over my shoulder. I hate when people do that.**

 **PKS:** Belladonna is certainly a vindictive and especially spiteful girl. Needless to say, the girl is also a little unhinged. She certainly has earned herself powerful enemies.

 **Listeninggame:** Laura loves that baby more than anything. This is going to be extremely hard on her. She isn't going to be able to forgive herself.

 **ZaraFirethorn:** Here's your more.

 **Coco-Chic:** Hopefully you got a few answers.


	13. Chapter 13

Remy paced around the small hospital room. He was unable to sit still for more than a few seconds at a time. If he wasn't pacing, he was bouncing his leg, or clicking the pen that one of the nurses accidently left behind. Logan had left with an excuse to go get coffee, but Remy figured it was to keep from putting him in the hospital bed beside Rogue.

Looking over to his girlfriend he lets out a sigh. She was paler than normal, but some color had recently started to return to her cheeks. The doctors said that she was going to be okay, that the critical period had already passed, but that didn't make him feel better. He just wanted her to wake up.

"How is she doing?" Laura asks, from the doorway. She refused to get close to Rogue, not matter how many times they had reassured her that it would be safe. The trigger sent had worn off and there was no longer any danger.

"Same as before." He replies, looking back Rogue. "I don' think it's gonna change anytime soon." He lets out another sigh as he runs his hands through his messy hair. God, he needed a shower. "This is all my fault."

Laura looks at him, confusion gracing her tanned face. "What does that mean? How is it your fault, I'm-." She turns her eyes to the white tiled floor. "I'm the one who did this to her."

"Y' weren' y'self, Petite." Remy says, taking a seat on the arm of one of the chairs. "Rogue knows that. Ain' nobody blamin y'. Belladonna is de' one who did dis'."

"I hurt her." Laura says, staying in the doorway, still afraid to come to close to the pale girl in the hospital bed. "I almost hurt the baby."

 _The baby. My baby._ No matter how many times he heard it or played it over in his head, he couldn't quite grip the reality of it. Rogue was _pregnant._ He hadn't ever considered it much of a possibility that the two of them could have children. I had always assumed that her powers would have made the slightest hint of a tear in the condom more than noticeable. "De' baby is gonna be fine. De' doctor said that it's so small y' didn' even come close."

"I could have."

"But you didn'."

Laura grunts, as she crosses her arms over her chest, she wasn't going to forgive herself easily. Remy understood how she felt. Maybe if he would have been more involved with the situation with Bella Donna from the moment she showed up in Bayville, this would have never happened. He should have called the Cajun girls freak of a brother. Julien would have been more than happy to drag his sister back to New Orleans. Hell, Remy was surprised that he had let her be gone this long. The man's obsession with his younger sister was disturbing, even for a guy that had seen as much as Remy had.

"We need to talk." A deep voice says from behind Laura. Logan stands there with two coffees in his rather large hand. "Laura keep an eye on Rogue." The young mutant opens her mouth to argue, but closes it and walks into the room, keeping as much distance between herself and Rogue as possible.

Remy follows Logan down the hallway to the empty sitting room. It was getting dark outside, the windows didn't offer much of a view anyway. "Y' planning on kilin' me now?" Remy asks, resting his forehead on the cool glass.

"Trust me, I have thought about it." Logan says, his tone not indicating whether or not it was meant to be a joke. "You did not know about the baby." Logan states, it's not a question.

"No." Remy says, looking down at his tennis shoes. "She never told me. Why wouldn' she tell me?" He asks. He didn't want to admit it, but the fact that Rogue had kept such a big secret from him for almost 3 months hurt. He supposed that she had her reasons and with his crazy bitch of an ex-girlfriend running around and blatantly trying to murder her, it was probably best that Rogue kept the news to herself.

Logan shrugs. "I don't know. Rogue has always kept things to herself." He hands Remy a coffee. "I have to admit, that I never liked you all that much."

Remy smiles slightly. "Wasn' much of a secret."

"She started coming out of her shell when she began to fall for you." The Wolverine looks Remy over. "You did a lot of good for her, but now the situation you have gotten yourselves in is going to be one of the hardest things that you have to overcome." Logan takes a long drink from his coffee, the silence that fills the room makes Remy's stomach turn slightly. "Anna is like a daughter to me." He says, sloshing the liquid in his cup. "I don't want her getting hurt more than she has to. If you are planning to walk out on her and the baby, if you ever walk out on her and that child, you never come back. She deserves someone who will be there for her."

"I wouldn' dream of it. Can' hurt her like that. The last thing I wanna do is hurt her." Remy says, taking a seat on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. "I grew up on the streets. Don' even remember nothin' 'bout my birth parents. First place I had t' call home was with Jean Luc…. And he was jus' usin' me." He looks down the hall towards Rogues room. "Rogue is one of de' few people who actually give a shit 'bout me. I'm gonna make sure that both her and the baby know dat they have me."

"Good."

 **A/N: Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I keep forgetting to apply time to the pregnancy. So, as of now, Rogue is officially 10 weeks along. She found out about a month into the pregnancy. (She was late, but didn't think much of it.) I think that sounds about right, if any of you have any suggestions on how far along she needs to be to make the story make more sense, please comment or message me so I can edit it.**

 **If there is anything you would like to see included in the story or if there is anything that needs to be cleared up, please message me. This story will probably be coming to a close soon, as my goal was 15 Chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

" _They told you about the baby?"_

" _Yeah… I can' believe dis. I – I never put much thought into it. Didn' think it was possible for us. Not with her powers."_

" _Are- are you going to stay around? You're not going to, like, leave her, are you? She was terrified that is what would happen. She loves you, she didn't want to ruin your relationship."_

" _I'm not like my parents."_

Rogue could hear the voices, the sounded distant, like she was holding her head under the water of the bathtub. She used to do that a lot when she was younger. It gave her some distance from everything that seemed to be happening. That's what this felt like, holding herself underwater.

Her head hurt exponentially, like someone has smacked her in the back of the head with a baseball bat and then did it again because the first time wasn't satisfactory enough. The pain in her head, didn't do much to distract her from the pain in her abdomen. It felt like she had been stabbed repeatedly.

" _I hope so. She doesn't need to do this alone."_

Attempting to open her eyes, she is all but blinded by the light which made the throbbing in her head even worse. What in the hell is going on? Rogue attempts to turn onto her side, to get away from the light, but a tugging in her arm prohibits the action. As if to punish her, a loud beeping sounds from somewhere in the room. She attempts to sit up, but a pair of strong hands push her back against the bed.

"Slow down, Chere. Y' can' move yet." A familiar Cajun accent says, giving her some relief. Remy is here, that means that it's safe. He would keep her safe. Forcing her eyes open, she looks around the bright room for a few seconds before squeezing her eyes shut again. She could hear the shuffle of people entering the room, followed by many voices asking her questions she didn't know the answer to.

"Can we please clear out the room?" A voice that she doesn't recognize says, opening her eyes again she sees a woman standing in the doorway of what appears to be her hospital room. "Now."

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Rogues hand snaps to her stomach and pain shot through her abdomen. _The baby._ Tears spring to her eyes. _Please, not my baby._

A squeeze presses on her hand making Rogue jerk slightly. Snapping her head to the right, she sees Remy standing beside her. He looked tired, really tired. His red and black eyes had dark circles underneath them and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. That wasn't like him, he had always taken care of his appearance.

"I'm not going anywhere." Remy says, staring at the doctor. "I want to stay with her."

"Is that okay with you?" The women asks, looking at Rogue. As she hits buttons on the monitor near Rogues bed.

Slowly, Rogue nods, she wasn't sure what else to do. She didn't want to be alone when she found out that she didn't have her baby anymore. A lump rises into her throat and she could feel an ache behind her eyes that always happened when she struggled to hold back tears. _I should have told him. Now, he's going to find out too late. I'm a horrible person._

"Anna," The woman says, taking a seat on one of the rolling stools that had been pulled up next to the bed. A clipboard was carefully balanced on her lap, the file seemed to be pretty thick, probably full of warning not to touch her because of her powers. "I'm Doctor Richards. Do you remember how you ended up here?"

"Ah- ah…" Rogue started to shake slightly, Remy gives her arm a reassuring squeeze. He probably wouldn't want to even look at her soon. "Ah was attacked." She says slowly.

"It's okay, Anna. I'm a mutant like you and your friends." Doctor Richards says, crossing her long legs. "Charles and I have been friends for a long time. You are perfectly safe here."

Rogue sighs and looks to Remy who gives a nod of confirmation. "A girl used something on my friend. It…. It made her attack me." He olive green eyes turn to meet Remy's. "Where's Laura? Is she okay? She's not in trouble, is she? She didn't mean to-"

"She's fine, Chere. She's just really worried 'bout y'."

"We have done some tests on you. You had some serious injuries, but thanks to your power you have managed to heal quite remarkably."

'W-what about…." She felt as if she was going to vomit. She wasn't sure she even wanted the answer but being unsure seemed to be even worse. Here it is, Remy was going to walk right out that door and never talk to her again. Her hand touches her stomach once more.

"The baby's gonna be fine, Chere." Remy says, making Rogue's mouth open and her cheeks to burn.

"You and the baby were extremely lucky. The punctures were in such a way that they barely missed anything that would cause major damage, that along with your remarkable powers saved the both of you."

After asking Rogue a few more questions and checking her vitals, Doctor Richards told her that she would be able to return to the X-Mansion later that night. She was to be careful and take things extremely easy for the next few days, but she should be back to normal within the week. Though, with Logans and Laura's powers to assist her, she may be well enough to go back to her regular activities within the next 24 hours. That wasn't going to happen, though. She couldn't stand the thought of taking more memories from her friends. Every use of her powers made her feel as if she was violating their privacy.

"When did ya find out?" Rogue asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"The told me when I got here." Remy says, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed. "Well, the Wolverine slammed me into the wall and threatened to kill me."

Rogue lets out a weak laugh. "That sounds like him" She brings her pale hand to wipe away the tears that had started to run down her cheeks. "Ah'm sorry. Ah should have told you."

"Don' worry 'bout that now, Chere." He says, placing a hand on her thigh. "I'm still tryin to wrap my head around that. We got bigger problems now. That stupid _bitch._ Was tryin to kill y'. She's so _fuckin sick._ " Remy pauses to take a deep breath, his hands were shaking slightly, they only did that when he was extremely pissed off. "I am going to kill that fucking bitch. I fucking hate her."

"Remy.."

"No… Chere. She's got to pay for what she did to you. What she tried to do to our child.'

"She didn' know that I was pregnant."

"Doesn' matter." He runs a hand through his hair. "It doesn' matter. She hurt my Chere. She hurt my baby. I'm not gonna let her get away with this."


	15. Chapter 15

Finding where Belladonna was staying was fairly easy. A lot easier than it should have been. Hadn't the Assassins guild trained their members to be able to hide themselves? Why in the hell would Belladonna be this easy to find? Maybe she wanted to be found. Maybe she didn't think that she was in any danger here in Bayville. She certainly felt safe enough to attempt a brutal murder, one unlike the clean-cut ones that he knew that the Guild took pride in.

Remy could feel his hands starting to shake again. Belladonna had pushed thing way too far this time. Going after him was one thing, but trying to kill Rogue? That was the last straw. Sitting on a bench across from the building where Belladonna was staying. He hadn't seen her enter or exit yet, but he was almost certain that she was inside, waiting for him to show up.

The girl has finally lost her damn mind. She probably had it in her head that as soon as Rogue was out of the picture Remy would come running back to her. Yeah, right. The stupid bitch was one of the main reasons he wanted to get as far away from New Orleans as possible. She was just like everyone else there. They saw that he could be useful and wanted to get as much out of him as they possibly could.

Then again. He couldn't say that he was much better. He had kidnapped Rogue and pretty much manipulated her into helping him. At the time he had reasoned that he was doing the Mississippi girl a favor. She had been depressed because of that moron Scott and everything that was happening with her adoptive mother and being depressed. She needed that time out, but he used that as an excuse. At least he had been trying to make it up to her.

Slowly getting out of his car, Remy makes his way to the apartment that Belladonna was staying in. It was best just to get this over with as soon as possible. He didn't want to spend more time around the girl than he absolutely had to.

Remy knocks on the apartment door and waits. After a few minutes go by without an answer he pulls his lock picking kit out of his trench coat. It had been a long time since had to even consider using this particular talent. The entire process took him a couple minutes longer than it should have and it was a waste of valuable time. Thank god, the apartment was facing an empty courtyard, if not, he would probably have aroused some suspicion by now.

 _It's a nice place._ Remy notes as he enters the apartment, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. The living room was large and allotted for a lot of natural light. The furniture was sparse, a tan couch with a matching loveseat, a coffee table, and two end tables. Take out boxes from some of Bayville's most upscale restaurants littered just about every surface. Belladonna had never been one to cook or take care of herself. She had a nanny that had taken care of everything she needed up until she turned sixteen. Even then, she had her father's employees to take care of everything. Remy stopped to look at the pictures that were strategically placed around the room. All of them were fake. Pictures of Belladonna photoshopped into family barbeques and Christmas parties. There was even one with her and two people she assumed were supposed to be her parents. She had planned out a whole fake family for this job.

Walking past the kitchen, Remy goes into the bedroom. Clothes were pilled up all around the room and Remy had to be careful not to trip as he made his way to the cheap desk that held her bright pink laptop. Running his hand against the touchpad, he was a little surprised to notice that it was unlocked. Knocking a couple shopping bags off the chair, Remy takes a seat as the looks through the laptops search history. Everything before the last week had been cleared, but it looked like she hadn't had the time or hadn't bothered to clean up in the last few days. There were numerous searches for people to help her get ahold of the trigger scent that she had used on Laura. Looking through more of her stuff, Remy noticed the various social media websites that had been visited over the past couple of days.

Clicking on one of the links, Remy is brought to a Facebook profile that sported Belladonna's picture. The name on the profile was for a Vivian Darkbloom. _Must be for one of her missions._ He thinks as he clicks on the message icon. There weren't many conversations, looking at the most recent one Remy lets out a growl.

Vivian: You can't keep ignoring me.

Jacob: Why can't you just fuck off and leave me alone?

Jacob: I told you again and again that I don't want anything to do with you.

Vivian: You can't just walk away from me! You owe me!

Jacob: I don't owe you shit you crazy bitch. I just want to be done with you.

Vivian: I'm pregnant!

Jacob: It's not mine. I don't give a shit.

Vivian: It is yours! You're the last person I had been with.

Jacob: I know its not my kid! I haven't touched you in months.

Vivian: Don't deny it! You just don't want to take responsibility for what you did to me. This is all your fault.

Jacob: I didn't do anything to you! You made my life a living hell and I want nothing more than to be done with your crazy ass.

Vivian: You'll never get to see your baby! I'm going to make you pay for this!

"What the fuck?" Remy says, as he looks at the screen in front of him. He knew that Belladonna was crazy, but this…. This was on a whole other level. Searching through her history suggested that Vivian wasn't the only person she was pretending to be. Picking up his phone he searches through his contacts.

"Hello?"

"Kitty, I need your help."

"What do y' mean it didn' work?" Belladonna all but screams into her phone. She had just discovered that Rogue had left the hospital and was well on her way to make a full recovery. The bastard who had sold her the trigger scent had promised her that it would end with Rogues friend ripping the other girl into shreds. "Y' said she couldn' control herself. Y' said dat she would be extremely destructive."

"Its not my fault that it didn't work." The man on the other end of the line snaps. "If it didn't work, you didn't do your part. You shouldn't have picked someone who would have been able to stop her."

Belladonna growls in frustration. This was absolute bullshit. It wasn't often that one of her plans didn't work out in her favor. Remy was supposed to be in her arms right now. Not taking care of the stupid whore that he had been fucking since he had come to this shithole of a town. _What is so special about this girl anyway? She's no where as pretty as me. She's not as talented as me. I'm certainly better in bed than she is. No, Remy is just doing all of this because I hurt his feelings. He wants me. Only me._

"There's something else that you need to know." The man on the phone says. "The girl is pregnant."

Spinning around, Belladonna sends her phone flying into the cement wall of the girl's locker room. The screen shatters and black shards scatter across the tilled floor. "Fuck!" She screams, kicking the door of one of the stalls. "That fucking bitch!"

Rogue rubs her eyes as she walks into the kitchen. She had managed to sleep through the morning commotion of the X-men getting ready for the Danger Room session and another bout of people fighting about who got to use the showers first and the morning search for lost homework and shoes.

The kitchen was empty, except for Laura who sat at the end of the of the bar. When she noticed Rogue entering the room she sprang to her feet, putting as much distance between the two of them as the room allowed.

"You're not gonna hurt me." Rogue says, looking a Laura as she walks to the fridge to get a Dr. Pepper from Remy's stash. Laura looked like a kicked puppy, it was almost the same frightful look that the girl had the first time that she had came to the mansion. She hadn't seen Laura since the hospital. The girl had lingered in the doorway for a while, but Rogue hadn't had a chance to speak to her. When she asked Logan what was happening, he had told her that Laura was terrified because she had nearly killed Rogue under the influence of the trigger scent.

"I already did."

"That wasn't _you."_ Rogue says, shaking her head. "You wouldn' have ever did that on your own."

"It's my fault." Laura says, her brown eyes falling to the floor. "If I could control myself, if that didn't have such a hold on me, I wouldn't have almost killed you and the baby."

"You saved us, Laura." Rogue says, pulling out another drink and holding it out for Laura. Who tentatively comes closer to take it out of Rogue's clothed hand. There at least was some progress. Rogue knew how the girl must be feeling. She had felt the same way for a long time, she still felt that way some days. Her inability to control her own powers left her as a liability. She couldn't touch anyone without the possibility of stealing away their memories if she maintained contact for too long.

"It's… It's probably better if I stay as far away from you and the baby as possible."

"No." Rogue shakes her head quickly. "Ah'm going to need you. I probably won't be able to hold my own baby without my powers kicking in." She looks at Laura. "Ah am going to need help. Ah can't force Remy to take care of it alone. Besides, you're family. You're the closest thing that Ah have to a sister, Logan is the closest thing Ah have to a father. Ah need you both here."

Tears well up in Laura's eyes, moments later she is holding onto Rouge and sobbing loudly. Awkwardly, Rogue rubs the girls the girls back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's gonna be okay."

"So." Laura says, as she pulls away and wipes away her tears with sleeve of her black jacket. "You're going to keep it?"

"Yeah." Rogue says, laughing a little. "I don't think anyone would forgive me if I gave the baby up. Logan already gave me a lecture on taking responsibility and threatened to rip Remy's guts out if he decides to leave town in the middle of the night."

Laura laughs slightly. "That sounds like him. What did the professor say about it?"

"Ah am supposed to talk to him soon." She says nervously. "He is probably gonna ask me to leave the mansion. Havin a pregnant teenager doesn' make a good impression."

"No! You can't leave!" A third voice says from the doorway. The girls turn around to see Kurt standing in the doorway. Rogue feels her cheeks go hot at the realization that he had heard their conversation. "This is your home too. I don't care if you are having a baby, you deserve to be here just like the rest of us."

"Kurt…" Rogue says, running a hand through her brown and white hair. "Ah can' ask the professor to make me stay here. It wouldn' be right."

"But… Rogue… We don't want you to leave." Kurt says, clearly upset.

"He's right, Laura says, leaning against the counter making sure to keep some distance between Rogue and herself. It was going to take the girl awhile to get over what had happened. "You belong here with us. If you have to leave, I'm going to leave too."

"No one is going to be leaving." The Professor says as he rolls into the kitchen. _Damn, was there a plan to meet in the kitchen that Ah wasn' aware of?_ "Rogue, will you please join me in my office?"

"She is psychotic." Kitty says, as her fingers type quickly on the keyboard in front of her. The girls' eyes were slightly red from a lack of sleep, Remy a knew that she had been up for over forty-eight hours with only about four hours of sleep mixed in. The Professor had allowed for Kitty, Kurt, and Laura to skip school today due to the fact that they had been at the hospital with Rogue all night, waiting for her to come out of surgery. "I can't believe the lies that she has been telling all these people."

"She has always been one for the dramatics." Remy mutters, a he continues to go through her stuff. He had found out that she had been lying to the Jacob guy about the supposed pregnancy. She had a half-used box of tampons in her bathroom and the empty packages that laid on top of the trash showed that she had been on it recently.

"She's told two guys that they got her pregnant, she's telling other people that some of the guys beat her, she's trying to run off to Miami with another, one has sent her over two thousand dollars." Kitty lets out a long sigh. "I-I just don't know what to think about all of this. She has half a dozen persona's that I have been able to find, and she's made up really traumatic stories for each one. What's wrong with her?"

"I honestly don't have any idea." He says, pulling a small black case of one of the hidden spaces in her furniture. Opening it up, he sees vials of clear liquid which he realizes as heavy tranquilizers. The find makes him sick to his stomach. "She's worse than I would have ever thought that she could be."

"She tried to kill Rogue. She tried to make Laura do it. The girl is all kinds of messed up. She is probably doing it because she has some kind of sick obsession with you."

"I know." Remy says irritably, he knew that this was all his fault, he didn't need to be reminded that it was his psycho ex-girlfriend that was trying to kill his new girlfriend and almost murdered their unborn child. From what he was finding out, he was far from the only one that had become any kind of victim of the girls obsessive behavior.

"What are you going to do?" Kitty asks, as she prints off the chat logs.

"I don' know what to do. I thought that I could confront her, that maybe a fight and a straight forward rejection would make her leave us alone." He gestures to the computer as he leans against the wall. "Clearly that isn' going to work."

"Couldn't you just…. You know…. Off her?"

"I'm a _thief._ Not an assassin." Remy replies, as he rolls his red and black eyes. "Wouldn' know where t' start."

"Oh…"

"There's really only one thing to do." Remy says, pulling his phone out once more and starts to dial a number that he hoped he would never have to use again.

"How are you feeling today?" The Professor says, motioning for Rogue to take a seat at the large oak desk.

"Ah'm fine, I guess." Rogue says, rubbing her hands against her thighs. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. She was probably kicked off the team. They wouldn't see her as anything more than a liability. That and the fact that having a child around the mansion would probably be more hell than it was worth.

"I think that we should talk about the current situation." Xavier says, as he presses his fingertips together. "I plan on discussing this further with you and Remy both, but I feel as if there are some things that you should think about before that time comes. It seems to be the consensus that you wish to raise this child, correct?"

"Ye- yes." Rogue says, swallowing hard. She could feel her nerves building up in her stomach and making her hands shake. Maybe that idea was a mistake. Perhaps she should try to find a couple of actual _adults_ to take care of the baby. Some that had more than a high school education and half a semester of college under their belts. Parents that had their own home, with their own vehicles. Sure, Remy could probably get them those things, but they had yet to talk about the situation and what they were planning to do long term. Besides, the baby would probably be better off with two parents that could actually touch it without risking death.

The Professor gives her a warm smile which makes her relax slightly. "I have to say, I'm glad that this is the path that you have chosen to follow. I want you to know that you have the full support of both Logan and I. I am sure that the other X-Men will be supportive too." He wheels himself to the window. "We are going to make sure that you have everything you need."

There is an awkward pause and Rogue could almost hear the unspoken question that lingered in the room. "Ah don' know how long Remy plans on stayin around."

"He seems to be very adamant about staying with the two of you." The professor says. "He and Logan discussed it several times while you were in recovery."

"Ah hope it stays that way."

 **A/N: Okay, this is certainly the longest chapter that I have written so far. I was planning on ending the story with this chapter, but I got the writing bug and it came out longer than I initially expected. So, there will probably be one more chapter after this. The good news (if you think its good news) is that there is going to be a sequel. I have already started on it. Thank you all for the reviews. You have no idea how excited I get to see them. Writing the messages between Belladonna and her boy toy was a lot of fun. They were actually based off a person I know who did something similar. I know some crazy people.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave me some more.**


	16. Chapter 16

"How are you feeling?" Oruro asks, as she walks into Rogues bedroom, Kitty was still gone, so for a rare moment in time, Rogue had the room to herself. "I brought you some snacks." The white-haired beauty says, holding up an oversized tray of vegetables. "You should be eating healthier now considering everything."

"Thank you." Rogue says, standing up to retrieve the plate. She hadn't initially been hungry, but the presence of food suddenly made her ravenous. "Ah guess, Ah guess you're disappointed in me."

Sighing, Oruro takes a seat at Rogues desk. "I'm not disappointed in you. Of course, I wish that the circumstances around the pregnancy were more beneficial to you and Remy both. It's going to be quite the struggle to raise a child at such a young age, especially as two mutants."

Rogue could feel the sinking feeling return to her stomach. "Ah know. Ah shouldn' have been so presumptuous. Ah just assumed my powers would have…. Would have stopped anythin' from happenin."

"You have the full support of the X-Men. We are behind you with whatever decisions that you need to make."

Remy stands outside of the apartment complex as he waits for the person he called as backup. He had already sent Kitty back to the mansion, she didn't need to get further mixed into the mess that he had made by every acknowledging the fact that Belladonna existed. God damn, why couldn't he have just left her alone? Things would have been so much better now.

After what seemed like an eternity, a run-down car pulls into the parking lot. "Shoulda known she was down here wit' y'." A man says, as he gets out of the car, the door making a grinding sound as the rusted hinges are put into use. "Belladonna always was lookin' f' trouble."

"I didn' wan' her here, Julien." Remy says, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He didn't like the man standing in front of him. In fact, he was probably one of the few people that Remy had an actual hatred for, but if anyone was crazy enough to deal with Belladonna, it would have to be her brother.

"Of course not." Julien says, spitting on the ground. "Y' always wanted her 'round before. Guess dat changed when y' got a new toy t' play with."

Remy clenches his fist. As much as he wanted to punch the man in the face, now wasn't the time. "I'm with someone else now. Belladonna hasn' been able to accept dat. She's lost her fuckin' mind. Tried to kill the girl. Wasn' even discreate 'bout it. Any cop worth half his paycheck coulda linked t' murder back to her."

Julien locks his jaw, the fact that Belladonna had recklessly risked the reputation of the guild didn't seem to sit well with him. Remy couldn't blame him, but that didn't matter. He just wanted the crazy bitch to leave. Killing her wasn't an option. Remy Lebeau was a lot of things, but a killer wasn't one of them. Besides, he didn't think he could hold his child with the same hands that killed someone else. It just didn't seem right.

"Y' jus need to haul her ass back to New Orleans."

"Dat's what I'm here t' do." Julien mutters, slamming the car door shut. "Where in t' fuck is she? Gotta get headin back soon. I've got my own job to take care of in New York."

"What? Planin' on visitin some whore houses before y' leave?"

"Depends, is dat pretty lil number y' brought home last year gonna be there."

"Listen here you stupid son of a bitch-"

"What in t' hell are you doing here?" A feminine voice screams, both men turn to see Belladonna standing beside her rented cherry red convertible. The blonde's face was turning red with anger and her hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm here t' take your ass home." Julien says, walking towards his younger sister, who firmly stood her ground. "Dad's pissed. You're not supposed to be here. You had a mission."

"Daddy will get over it. I'm here t' get my husband."

"You have lost your fuckin mind!" Remy yells, causing a few passersby to look in the direction of the commotion. "I told y' I didn' wan' y'! Every guy on your fake profiles told y' they didn' want y' crazy ass!"

"You went through my stuff?" Belladonna screams, in a high-pitched voice that had to damage any dog's ears in a three-block radius.

"It doesn' matter." Julien says, stalking over to the girl and wrapping a hand tightly around her forearm. Belladonna struggles against him, trying to twist out of his grip. "You're comin home, _now."_

"I ain't goin anywhere." She says, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a pistol.

Julien quickly releases her and takes a few steps back away from her. Remy's stomach turns over as he watches the metal glint in the sunlight. She had really lost her mind. Turning she points the gun at Remy's head.

"Y' are mine, Remy." Belladonna says, shaking the gun in his direction. "We are supposed to be together. Not y' and dat stupid bitch dath y' knocked up. It's supposed to be _you and me._ We're goin t' get rid of dat stupid bitch and her pup. It's just gonna be you and me. Dats how its supposed to be. We are gonna go back to New Orleans. We're gonna get married. We're gonna have the perfect little family."

"What in t' actual fuck is wrong with you?" Julien snaps, making her turn the gun back on him. Grabbing her wrist, Julien twists it behind her back causing the gun to hit the ground with a clatter. "You've gone fuckin crazy. Get y' ass in the car. I'm takin' you home."

Swinging her foot around, Belladonna connects her heel with her brothers' jaw sending him stumbling backwards. The altercation between the two had allowed Remy just enough time to grab the gun off the pavement and point it at the swamp witch.

"This isn' over, Remy. I'll be back." She says, running to her car and peeling out of the parking lot.

Remy aims the gun at the back tires, but he's knocked to the ground by Julien. "Don' shoot at my sister."

"She's a danger to everyone out here." Remy snaps, as he watches the car round the corner.

 _Fuck._

 _-Time skip-_

Later that night, Remy sits up watching Rogue as she sleeps next to him. She had snuck into his bedroom after lights out. If Logan knew that she was in here, he would flip shit already pregnant or not, he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of the two of them being close to each other. Rogue was exhausted from all the stress of the last few weeks. To be honest, Remy was still hurt that she hadn't choose to discuss the pregnancy prior to the accident. He kept shifting back and forth from blaming her for it and taking her side.

Turning onto his side, Remy rubs a hand over the small curve of Rogue's stomach. He still couldn't fully grasp the fact that he was going to be a father. It scared the shit out of him. Both his parents and Rogues parents had abandoned them, he didn't want history to repeat itself. With Belladonna still out there, it was certainly going to be problematic, especially now that she knew that Rogue was pregnant.

"I'm sorry I have fu- messed things up so bad for you." He says, rubbing slow circles against Rogue's abdomen. "I promise. I'll do everything I can to make it up to both of you. I love both of you."

Rogue smiles faintly at Remy's words. She was glad that he finally knew.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who had stuck with my horrible writing until the very end. The second part of the story should be up very soon. I'm done with school for the year and I won't have anything else to do. I hope that you enjoyed the story. Leave me a review and mention some things that you want to see in the next instalment.**


End file.
